Incontrolable
by InvaderSil
Summary: Esta ansia de destrucción y toda esta pasión que desatas está acabando con mi razón ... humano ...


**.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Incontrolable**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

POV Zim

...

Su brutal puñetazo me envía directo al suelo. A los pocos segundos después, una de mis patadas impacta justo en su rodilla, logrando desestabilizarlo. Finalmente, él pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo.

He logrado derrumbarlo …

Me posiciono sobre él, llevando las manos a su cuello y presionando de forma salvaje …

…

Garras que se entierran en la carne hasta hacerle sangrar.

Gritos desgarrados.

Dos cuerpos que se enredan en una maraña caótica, y terminan revolcándose en el sucio suelo, golpeándose con saña, como animales rabiosos.

...

_Le odio. Le odio. Le odio._

_..._

Nuestras piernas se entrecruzan. Nuestros cuerpos ruedan por el piso. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran. Su corazón golpea como loco contra su pecho. El sudor empapa su piel.

_Le detesto _

Nuestras miradas, cargadas de ira y odio, se funden en una sola. Ojos ámbar de dorado resplandor vs orbes rojo sangre, que poco a poco se tornan en rojo carmesí. Miro directamente a sus pupilas y escalofríos recorren mi ser. En sus ojos veo nuestra intensa rivalidad.

Veo furia ardiente.

Veo una cólera incontenible.

Veo un odio irracional.

Veo locura.

Muerdo su hombro con rabia ciega, como una bestia salvaje. Quiero oírlo gritar. Gritar hasta que su garganta se quiebre. Quiero que chille. Quiero oírle gritar mi nombre desesperado.

Él tira brutalmente de mi antena. El dolor se expande por cada fibra de mi ser. Mi cuerpo se pega al suyo, cada vez más, hasta que no existe ni un milímetro de distancia. Mis garras arañan su espalda. Nuestras frentes se juntan la una con la otra y nos miramos a los ojos, con la única intención de demostrar todo el odio que sentimos …

Y sin embargo …

Nos besamos …

Nos miramos. _Y de repente nos besamos …_

¿Por qué?

No puede ser …

No puedo pensar en nada coherente. Mis instintos ciegan mi razón. No puede ser. Esto no puede ser.

...

_Debo detenerme _

_..._

Mis labios se mueven con ansia contra los suyos, rogando por su intenso roce. Siento el calor fogoso de su ser, y no puedo evitar que mis manos atraigan su cuerpo y lo peguen contra el mío desesperadamente, ansiando el fuego que desprende su piel. Le beso. Le beso como si no hubiese un mañana, tan solo un "aquí y ahora".

_Tengo que parar ... _

El sabor de su boca me intoxica, asi como el veneno de su piel. Su saliva me quema, pero no lo suficiente para causar daño o dolor. Tan solo un picor estimulante que embauca mis sentidos y me conduce a la locura.

_Debo parar._

Sus manos acarician frenéticas mi piel, y mis garras le devuelven sus caricias con el triple de pasión. Su esencia, su aroma, su sabor … es como una droga. Es un éxtasis.

_Debo parar …_

_Para ..._

Mis dedos se enredan en su pelo. Mi respiración es irregular. Mis gruñidos están cargados de pasión.

Su esencia ... Su veneno ...

Me intoxica.

Me estoy volviendo loco.

…

_No puedo … parar ..._

…

No puedo controlarlo.

No quiero controlarlo.

Él tampoco.

La adrenalina corre por las venas y nos quema. Mi cuerpo arde. Se incendia por su tacto.

...

_Le necesito._

_Le odio._

_Le odio, le odio, le odio, le odio. Le deseo._

_..._

Lo que siento por este ser inferior se ha transformado en algo irreconocible. En algo que ya no es odio. Es obsesión. Es adrenalina en estado puro. Es una mezcla de desprecio y necesidad. De repulsión y dependencia. De posesividad y rivalidad. De desdén y aceptación.

Del odio nació este sentimiento. Y de este sentimiento … está surgiendo … el deseo.

_Le deseo._

No. Lo. Puedo. Controlar.

Y …

… tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo. Porque en medio de ese odio y de ese deseo … está surgiendo algo que está prohibido. Algo que se supone que un irken no es capaz de hacer:

_Amar …_

Yo amo su ira.

Yo amo su odio.

Yo amo sus labios carnosos rogando inconscientes por un beso. Yo amo su negación. Su miedo, su risa, su alma, su tesón.

Yo... le amo.

Lo siento, mis Más Altos. Os he fallado.

Le odio.

Le odio.

Le deseo.

_Le amo._

_Me he enamorado de mi rival …_

_Todo ha escapado de mi control._

_Le. Amo._

**_..._**

**_No puedo … _**

**… _parar_**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de autora:<em>**

Tan solo quería escribir algo cortito ... ¿A alguien le gustó?

…

¿Alguien?

_*Mira a todos lados*_


End file.
